Eckly Manor
The Eckly Manor is an abandoned mansion located in a small farmland American town and it is once home to the malevolent necromancer known as Mathias, the main antagonist of the 2011 fantasy/horror movie Fading of the Cries. History Eckly Manor was home to Mathias who cursed the townspeople that murdered his once resurrected wife and unborn child in the 17th century. Since his disappearance and that of the 3 summoned demons under his command, the manor stood empty and silent for many years. A few centuries later, former author Michael after the deaths of his wife and daughter, came and moved in, just to gain closure with the support of his recently divorced sister Maggie. Upon exploring the house. Michael discovered an old journal filled with magical secrets, mystical spells and the history of its owner. Michael began praticing magic and finally summoned 2 demons to aid him his plan of getting revenge on the man who murdered his wife and daughter. The plan worked but at a terrible cost: the demons Malyhne and Sylathus later betrayed him and their master Mathias ordered them to kill him and help sacrifice him to summon another demon, Thurah. Few years later, a young man named Jacob and his family moved in to the Eckly Manor. His 2 parents and his little sister have too later became victims of Mathias' demons before he died and somehow reborn that very night. It was the Sword of Aves, a blade which later became Jacob's weapon in avenging his family's murder and stop Mathias' reign of terror. The necromancer after reclaiming the Rune of Seralean, captured Sarah's sister Jill and returned to his home at the Eckly Manor. From there, he unleashed his newly increased powers and turn day into night. Jacob went alone to fight the sorcerer and his legions of the undead. After arriving at the attic of Eckly Manor, Jacob then fought Thurah and freed Michael's tortured soul from the demon servant's grip upon his death before finally entering a confrontation with Mathias that ends with him destroying the amulet and saving Jill by diving through a hole in the floor and breaking their fall with his own body. At this point, it is learned that Jacob is unable to die due to a protection spell that Sarah's uncle cast before he died. Upon returning home however Jill and Jacob discover Sarah and Jill and Sarah's mother dead, having been killed when Jacob was not there to protect them. In the end, Jacob then leaves and returns to Eckly Manor where he finds the weakened Mathias reading through his necromancer spells on his lost journal, looking for a way to restore his power. He spots Jacob walking towards him and starts laughing saying that it is impossible for Jacob to kill him due to the fact that he is already dead. Jacob approaches him and says that instead of killing him, he will torture Mathias for all eternity and it fades out with Jacob repeatedly slashing Mathias with his sword and the sounds of Mathias's screams filling the air. Gallery Images Mathias the Necromancer.jpg|Mathias the Necromancer Haunted Eckly Manor.jpg|The haunted house of Eckly Manor. Eckly Manor.jpg|Outside Eckly Manor are swarms of many bats summoned by Mathias' dark magic. Corpses at the Eckly Manor.jpg|Dead bodies of Mathias' victims at Eckly Manor. Michael.jpg|Michael The Drunk.jpg|John aka the Drunk. Sylathus.jpg|Sylathus Malyhne.jpg|Malyhne Thurah.jpg|THurah Trivia *In the film's early production sketches including storyboards, the mansion's scrapped name was "Echling Manor". Category:Evil Lairs Category:Possessed Objects Category:Mind-Breaking Category:Paranormal Category:Magic Category:Dark Forms